


Shard of Broken Things

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Series: NCT One Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crime, Insanity, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of drugs, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin went to high school together. They were the best of friends, but after high school, they went their separate ways. Now, Renjun is investigating the mysterious deaths in the city with his partner, Jeno, and Jaemin is piercing veins with his teeth and dumping the bodies in dumpsters at midnight. What happens when they meet again? Will Renjun discover Jaemin's secret?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Shard of Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny bit of fluff but most of this is angst, so be prepared.

Hwang Renjun trailed his eyes over the body of the male laced in black garments, lying face first in the mud-caked asphalt, money and identification long plucked from the confines of his leather wallet. 

Renjun rubbed his brow in frustration before carefully nudging the body of the male over, mentally choking when he realized how young he was.  
  
The male was no older than 25, long, dingy brown hair matted in clumps, obviously someone who had been homeless or had been held captive for a long time.  
  
He knelt down and brought his gloved hand up to push back the hood, searching for something he hoped wasn’t there.  
  
His hopes weren’t answered as his eyes zeroed in on the very familiar signature markings.  
  
“Well?” Detective Lee Jeno asked from his place by the garbage bins, evidence camera hanging loosely around his neck.  
  
“Call Chief Qian. We’ve got another,” he replied before stepping away, letting the coroner step forward to bag the body.  
  
Jeno shook his head with a drawn out sigh and pulled the phone from his police issued jacket, only pressing one button before raising it to his ear.  
  
“Bite marks on this one too,” he spoke into the speaker.  
  
Whatever was said on the other side was inaudible as Renjun passed his partner to slide into the passenger side of the black SUV.  
  
~  
Shiny black shoes silently hit the cobblestone floor as the owner led them down the narrow hallway, lit by fire lanterns along the windowless hall.  
  
When the torches came to an end, they were replaced with a metal winding staircase that creaked with every step, leading up to a heavy black door, beams of yellow light creeping around the creases.  
  
Pulling on the cold metal handle, he opened the door without so much as a groan at the weight before slipping inside, pulling the door closed.  
  
“You’re late!” an annoying “sing-song” voice greeted him.  
  
“Put a sock in it,” Jaemin muttered grumpily, kicking off his shoes off by the door.  
  
“Where’s Boss?” he asked, not looking at the younger male, hands plunged into elbow-high soapy water.  
  
“I think he’s in the office with Doyoung,” the male said, looking back down at the water as he pulled up a white ceramic plate, placing it in the dish drainer.  
  
Jaemin gave a nod and headed toward the open kitchen door before the younger at the sink called out to him.  
  
“Tell Tae that we need a dishwasher! I’m tired of doing it by hand!”  
  
Jaemin shook his head, a smile finding its way to his red lips.  
  
“That’s kinda the whole point of probation chores, Hyuck,” the male said, strolling out of the room, sock feet meeting laminated hardwood.  
  
He walked through the mostly unused sitting room and up another, narrower set of stairs, three stories high, getting off at the second story.  
  
A long hallway covered in white tile greeted him as he rounded the bend. He strolled down the hall, nose picking up strong whiffs of mold and Doyoung’s poisonous musk.  
  
The office, Taeyong’s office to be precise, resided at the end of the long hall, 10 doors down from the stairs. Jaemin brought a fist up to rap on the bullet proof, metal encased door, when said door swung open, a tearful Chenle walking out.  
  
Jaemin shot him a confused glance but dared not utter a word as the smaller male rushed from the door, nearly slipping on the tile as he hurried to the end of the hall for the stairs, most likely to the comfort of his room a floor below.  
  
Jaemin pushed through the half ajar door, letting it close with a heavy clang behind him as his eyes habitually squinted in the dark room, only lit by a single lamp, highlighting two shadowy faces that Jaemin didn’t need to see to know they were there.  
  
“Did you complete the task?”  
  
“Yes. He’s been taken care of,” he responded cooly.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“The alley of 5th street.”  
  
“Isn’t that where you dumped the last one?” Doyoung chimed in.  
  
Jaemin rolled his eyes, meeting Doyoung’s honey brown ones briefly before nodding.  
  
“It’s the closest to the dumpsters! Easiest place to put them!”  
  
Taeyong’s lips pursed at the comment before tapping a pen on the mahogany desk.  
  
“If you’re not careful, you’ll lead them right to us!” Doyoung hissed.  
  
Jaemin tried to make it seem like the words didn’t affect him, but the truth was, the thought of leading the police back to him, back to them, was not a thought that had crossed his mind before. The realization hit him in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He couldn’t see all that well in the poorly lit room, but the inhale from Doyoung meant he wasn’t finished and he was getting ready to cut into Jaemin’s resolve once more when Taeyong raised his hand.  
  
“That’s enough.”  
  
His voice soft like honey, but held such command that Jaemin’s eyes met the floor and Doyoung’s mouth snapped closed.  
  
“Jaemin is a new recruit. He cannot be expected to know these things without being told,” he began.  
  
Doyoung scoffed, but the sharp look Taeyong sent his way had him hurriedly shutting up.  
  
“With that said, Jaemin, you may continue feasting, but when it is time to get rid of your meal, someone will escort you until you learn the ways of disposing,” he said.  
His tone was sharp and hard, digging into Jaemin’s resolve even more, because it wasn’t what he said that hurt, it was how he said it.  
Jaemin gave a curt nod, clasping his hands in front of him stiffly.  
  
Taeyong’s eyes flicked to him and then back down to the stack of papers in front of him. Reading glasses perched on his nose where he’d eyed the scribbles and curved writing on the paper that oddly resembled a map.  
  
With a simple flick of his hand, Jaemin’s stomach dropped to his toes, scrambling for the door anxiously, throwing it open and hurriedly bounding into the hall.  
He didn’t realize until he got there, that his chest felt odd. A dull aching feeling that he faintly recalled from his earlier years.  
  
As the door slammed behind him, he pressed his back against the wall, breathing out a long sigh of relief before staggering his way back down the hall, heading to the staircase.  
  
As he trudged, it didn’t occur to him that someone was likely going to be watching his every move, sticking with him like glue, and assisting on every dumpsite to criticize whatever he’s doing wrong.  
  
It also didn’t occur to him to think about who that person would be. There were only a handful of people living in this house, that would be able to assist. And there was no likely way that Taeyong would select someone from a different house unit to come live here just so Jaemin had a partner.  
  
As he made his way back into his room, he flopped on the massive King sized bed, flawlessly made up in the perfectly organized room.  
  
Who would they send with him?  
  
It couldn’t be Donghyuck or Chenle. Both were too young and Chenle was still a probationary member. Taeyong and Doyoung were both far too busy to deal with something so miniscule. Mark wouldn’t be any better than Jaemin himself at disposing of a body. Hendery was far too busy capturing the “prey” to be of any assistance.  
  
As he ticked them off in his head, his stomach churned and his brow creased, a habit from the days when he’d once sweat.  
  
That left only two possible options. And neither of them were desirable.  
  
Nakamoto Yuta, otherwise known as Prince, or Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, also known as the Ten of Spades.  
  
There was no lesser of two evils. No better choice. Both were equally rotten.  
  
He was trapped between a perverted asshole who had more in common with Jaemin than he’d like to admit, and a crazy, combat thirsty devil with a dark sense of humor.  
  
His goose was well and truly cooked.  
  
~  
Jaemin’s fate wasn’t revealed until later that night. An unknown number popped up on his phone and his stomach tightened.  
  
They never gave out their cellphone numbers. And only a unit knew everyone’s real names.  
  
This unknown number was most certainly his new “partner.”  
  
He hesitated in answering the call for just a moment before, letting out a sigh, he pressed the green answer key and pressed the device to his ear.  
“Meet me in the catacombs.”  
  
With one instruction, the call ended, and Jaemin’s heart would have been beating impossibly fast, but all he received was another dull ache that slowly got stronger. That could have been anyone. The voice was too indistinguishable.  
  
Driven by curiosity or the ferocity of receiving an order, he slid out of bed and strolled across the hardwood floor, slipping his feet into soft leather black boots that flexed with his movements. He grabbed a small jacket from his closet, not because he was cold, but because normal people would wear jackets this time of year, and headed for the door, pain in his chest intensifying as he walked down three flights of stairs and headed through the kitchen where Mark and Donghyuck stood, glowering at the nearly broken microwave.  
  
He opened the heavy black door he’d come out of earlier and slid himself onto the creaking metal steps. The door slammed behind him as he slowly made his way down the steps, invisible pulse accelerating now as he awaited to see who this impossible partner would be.  
  
As he reached the bottom, he expected to see the silhouette of someone, but was met with only the familiar musty air that tickled the back of his throat as he breathed in. His boots silently swept across the dusty concrete as trekked down the hall of the century old tomb beneath the frontfort mansion.  
  
It didn’t take him long to locate the shape of someone’s shadow bouncing off the rocky walls by the glowing torch light. As the shadow came into view, at first he was confused. This was neither of the men he feared, but as he got closer, a shock ran down his spine, and he had half a mind to turn the other way.  
  
He’d been wrong. There was a worse one out of his two options. And he’d gotten the worse of the two.  
  
Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul stood alert in the middle of the tomb hallway, back to Jaemin as he studied the curvature featured along the ancient pebbles creating the wall.  
  
The pain in Jaemin’s chest grew less of a dull ache and now to full blown panic as his feet drew him closer, half hoping his silent footsteps would creep up on the other, giving him an advantage.  
  
There was no advantage when the Ten of Spades was involved.  
  
“Look who finally decided to show up!” his lips curved into a sinister smirk as he spun around to face the younger.  
  
Jaemin tried not to look startled, and failed miserably if the other’s laugh was anything to go by.  
  
“For a Bloodsucker, you sure do startle easily,” he cackled.  
  
Jaemin could feel his face burn in embarrassment, the stoniness of his cheeks rippling at the pressure, a side effect from not actually being able to blush.  
  
The other’s laughter quieted finally with a shake of his head, returning back to his normal posture.  
  
The Ten of Spades was a small, thin male that was often underestimated for his height. He looked like a tiny, frail boy that was no more than a damsel. Common belief was totally incorrect. He may have been a full head shorter than Jaemin, but he could take down a typical, full grown body guard with a few swift moves. In fact, he had. He was a master at fighting, always able to locate someone’s weak spots even before they knew what they were.  
  
“Are you going to stare all day? Or are we going to get started?” he asked.  
  
Jaemin shook his head. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.  
  
“Started on what?” he asked.  
  
Ten shook his head with a dark laugh.  
  
“Romeo brought someone else back. He’s being held in the usual place,” he said.  
  
Romeo, or as everyone else knew him, Hendery, was the units drug dealer. Except his job didn’t stop there. He was also the main man to capture and bring back individuals for Jaemin, or occasionally Yuta, to feast on. Usually, it was people who couldn’t or refused to pay for their product. Rarely was it a random civilian that had simply seen too much.  
  
Ten led them further down the tunnel, down the same cobblestone stairs he’d seen dozens of times and down into the creeping darkness that would lead to the dungeons.  
The brass cage door came into Jaemin’s view first, before his eyes landed on a male of about 30 or so, overweight, in ripped, bagging clothes with a trail of blood dripping down his arm.  
  
“Help me… please,” he muttered hoarsely, brown eyes filled with hope.  
  
Ten stared at him, features turning soft as he gently reached a hand in to grasp the man’s hand. Jaemin could hear the man’s heartbeat slowing as he calmed, relaxing as he finally had someone to rescue him.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Sharp nails dug into the chubby skin of the males arm, drawing blood to the surface in the tight grip, the male crying out at the pain as Ten’s sweet smile turned wicked.  
“Only death with help you now,” he hissed.  
  
Jaemin felt the familiar gnawing in the pit of his stomach as the back of his throat burned in thirst.  
  
Ten turned to look at him, giving him a wink before opening the cage door.  
  
Jaemin threw off the jacket he’d been wearing, having no desire to get stains on it. He crouched down low enough to step through the door, eyes meeting the flesh of the male before traveling up to his eyes. He was terrified.  
  
Jaemin’s eyes flashed bright red as he moved closer until he was crouched right beside the male, the delicious smell of warm blood filling his nostrils, making his stomach groan in want.  
  
“Type O. My favorite,” his voice came out as a raspy hiss.  
  
The male trembled in fright as Jaemin moved closer, placing his now parted lips on the males neck, two sharp teeth piercing the tender flesh, shooting straight into his artery.  
  
A loud, bellowing scream ripped from the males lips as he writhed and struggled, held down by Jaemin’s iron grip as the hungry male swiftly guzzled his meal.  
  
~  
Jaemin wiped his mouth on his arm, letting the lifeless body drop to the floor as he stood up and turned around to find Ten staring at him.  
  
“Did you even leave a drop?” he asked, voice laced with humor.  
  
Jaemin shrugged in response and easily lifted the drained male, throwing the body over his shoulder and stepping out of the cage.  
  
“So are we going to go dump this thing now?” he asked.  
  
Ten gave a little chuckle somewhere between a squeak and a bellow, and nodded.  
  
“Sure, let’s go.”  
  
With that, the two made their way back up the tunnel hall they’d strolled down.  
  
“So when you drink from Haechan or Mark, what stops you from draining them like you did him?” Ten asked.  
  
Jaemin shot him a look. Since when did they have casual conversation?  
  
“Um… Well Yuta is usually there if I go too far. Not to mention, they’re some of my best friends. I keep that in mind and only drink a bit,” he said.  
  
Ten gave a humph and led them to the end of the hallway, to another black metal door. He pushed it open and stepped out first, holding the door open for the younger.  
  
When Jaemin stepped out, he was met with the blackness of the night in a back alley between the local Chinese restaurant and the Japanese manga store. Both owned and operated by members of their unit.  
  
“Now, if I weren’t with you, where would you put the body?” Ten asked.  
  
Jaemin looked around as he thought.  
  
“Maybe on 6th?” he asked, pointing with his free hand in that general direction.  
  
Ten clicked his tongue in disapproval.  
  
“And then you’re leaving bread crumbs for those stupid cops to follow,” he proclaimed.  
  
Jaemin looked down in embarrassment.  
  
He didn’t mind the killing. He didn’t mind the torture he knew some of the captives endured. He didn’t mind sleeping over an old tomb. He didn’t even mind disposing of the bodies. He just wasn’t good at it.  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
Jaemin didn’t object. He swiftly followed behind the lithe form of the smaller male, gracefully walking without a sound.  
  
“Now since you’ve been leaving bread crumbs, where do think would be the most obsolete place to dump the body without leaving a trail?” he asked.  
  
Jaemin had no idea. Up until that afternoon, he was led to believe that everything was fine with his technique, and now everything was skewed.  
  
“How about somewhere near the police station?” Ten said, a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
Jaemin’s eyes widened.  
  
“That’s too dangerous!” he gaped.  
  
Ten shook his head and began leading the way in the opposite direction, careful to stay in the shadows of the alleys so as not to draw any attention to the boys carrying a large body.  
  
The police station was three streets over and would almost certainly be crawling with night guards, although most of them were usually alert until about 2 am. Then they’d be snoozing when they thought no one was watching or lurking.  
  
This time of night though, they’d all be wide awake, at least for another hour. And Ten seemed to think that that made the job exciting. One thing was for sure, though, Jaemin did not find this exciting. Not even a little bit.  
  
  
When they finally reached the back alley across the street from the police station, Jaemin could practically feel the nerves crawling over his skin.  
  
“Why do we have to do this?” he asked, voice trembling.  
  
Ten rolled his eyes and shoved Jaemin slightly, making the younger glare at him.  
  
“Relax! It’s not like we’re marching him up the steps of the station. We’re dropping him in the dumpster!”  
  
Jaemin’s eyes zeroed in on the dumpster.  
  
It was right near the entrance of the alley. Barely concealed by the shadows of the alley and the night.  
  
“No! I can’t do it!”  
  
Ten huffed and pushed Jaemin forward.  
  
“Throw it in the dumpster and run if you’re that scared!” he whispered sternly.  
  
Jaemin found his footing quickly and crept forward. He didn’t like this, but Ten would never let it go if he didn’t do this. Not to mention what Doyoung or Taeyong would do to him if he couldn’t succeed.  
  
As he got closer, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He kept his eyes trained on the police station, hoping no one would see him creeping around in the dark.  
  
Taking cautious steps, he slowly raised the metal lid. Once it was open wide enough, he used all of his strength to maneuver the body off of his shoulder and down into the metal bin.  
  
As soon as the body hit the trash below, he let the lid fall, wincing as it gave a loud clang, no doubt getting the attention of all of the officers roaming the street.  
  
He wasted no more time and turned back toward the direction they’d come from and bolted as fast as his legs would carry him, not even caring if Ten could keep up or not.  
  
  
Jaemin let out a small groan as the phone near his head continuously buzzed, demanding attention. He rolled over, swatting around the mattress and sheets before finding the phone, answering the call without bothering to look at the caller id. It was probably an unknown number anyways.  
  
To his surprise, a familiar voice greeted him on the other side, causing him to shoot up in the bed.  
  
“Renjun?!” he asked in complete disbelief at hearing from his high school best friend again after three years.  
  
“Hey Nana, how are you?” he asked.  
  
Jaemin felt his insides turn mushy at the voice.  
  
“I’m good Renjunnie! How are you?”  
  
He heard a small laugh on the other side of the speaker.  
  
“I’m wondering if you will meet me in an hour at our favorite coffee shop. I miss you,” he said.  
  
Jaemin felt the same dull ache as the night before fill him, but this time, it was pleasant.  
  
“Ok! I’ll see you soon!”  
  
With that, the two hung up.  
  
A smile stitched itself across Jaemin’s face as he toppled out of bed, excited jitters flowing off of him as he pulled open various doors, pulling out a pair of jeans and a nice green shirt for this outing. He slid into a pair of black Vans and was out the door as soon as he could be.  
  
He bounded down the stairs with such an excited energy he was practically radiating it.  
  
“What’s got you so jittery this morning?” Donghyuck asked as Jaemin pranced into the kitchen.  
  
Jaemin couldn’t fight the smile on his face.  
  
“Renjunnie called! I’m going to meet him at the cafe!” he cheered.  
  
Donghyuck’s amused face fell.  
  
“But you haven’t seen him since… you know… the change,” he said, gesturing with his hands.  
  
Jaemin’s face fell. He hadn’t thought about that.  
  
Both boys had gone to high school together, along with Donghyuck, Mark and Chenle amongst others. Renjun and Jaemin had been stuck together practically all through high school. They never did anything unless the other was close behind. Both made good grades and stayed out of the limelight as much as possible. Keeping their heads down and never getting into trouble.  
  
After high school, Renjun had gone off to school and Jaemin had stayed behind, unable to afford the luxuries of further schooling.  
  
He was happy in the mafia. Happy with how his life had turned out. He had food and friends and shelter. But then there was the minor complication of his… new self. The one Renjun didn’t know and most likely wouldn’t approve of. Just like everyone else.  
  
Jaemin took a deep, unneeded breath and shrugged.  
  
“I don’t care,” he said coolly, strolling out the door.  
  
  
Upon arriving at the cafe, he strolled inside, hoping to seem as nonchalant as he possibly could.  
  
He spotted Renjun sitting at a booth near the back, dressed perfectly professionally in a tan button down shirt and tan pants that looked eerily familiar.  
  
Jaemin was gleeful as he got closer, plopping down in the booth across from his friend and giving him a wide smile that Renjun returned.  
  
“I ordered your favorite!” Renjun beamed.  
  
Jaemin’s face fell.  
  
How was he supposed to explain that his high school best friend that he no longer drank the coffee he drank every day for four years? How would the male ever understand without knowing the truth? Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
“I um… I actually don’t drink coffee anymore,” he muttered.  
  
Renjun gave him a questioning look, a cover for the slight hurt that crossed his features. He’d tried to wash it away but Jaemin could still see it.  
  
  
Well that came out of nowhere.  
  
“Um… just down the street. I have a few roommates,” he said, not telling a complete lie.  
  
Renjun nodded and hummed as he tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
“What have you been up to since high school?” he asked.  
  
Jaemin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn’t like Renjun to ask him questions like that.  
  
“Well, I’ve had a few jobs here and there,” he said.  
  
Renjun nodded and tapped on the plastic coffee in front of him.  
  
“What about you? What have you been doing since high school?” Jaemin asked.  
  
Renjun gave him an inquisitive look, glancing down at his own attire as if it should have been obvious. And it was. If Jaemin had been paying attention. The badge on his shirt was a dead giveaway, and Jaemin hadn’t seen it.  
  
“Oh… I see… That’s awesome!” he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.  
  
“Actually, my job is why I wanted to meet with you,” he began.  
  
The pain in Jaemin’s chest intensified. Why else would he want to talk to him as a police officer if he hadn’t done anything wrong.  
  
Suddenly flashes of the night before filled his mind. What if they’d seen him? It was dark, but what if they’d seen him throw away the body?  
  
“We found a body in a trash bin last night. Probably 30 or so.”  
  
Here it comes! Renjun would surely be crucified now!  
  
“Whoever is doing this apparently is a vampire, judging by the saliva we’ve gotten off the bodies.”  
  
He froze in his seat. They had his saliva!  
  
“This person seems to have a thing for young people. So please, try to be careful. I don’t want to find my high school crush in the trash.”  
  
A load removed itself from Jaemin’s chest. They didn’t know it was him. But they would have to be more careful.  
  
Wait. Did he just say-  
  
“You had a crush on me?”  
  
A blush found its way up to Renjun’s cheeks, the once sturdy male now looking like the shy boy Jaemin remembered from early high school.  
[C]  
“Had is a little untrue… I have a crush on you,” he said, muttering the last bit.  
  
Jaemin’s eyes widened. All this time he’d been pining after Renjun, and now, he finds out after the horrible accident that Renjun had been pining after him too!  
  
“I kinda still have a crush on you too…” he said.  
  
Had he had the ability, he would have been blushing too.  
  
Renjun’s eyes lit up.  
  
“So maybe you’d like to go on a date sometime?” Renjun asked.  
  
Jaemin looked around the restaurant, eyebrows creasing.  
  
“Aren’t we on a date right now?” he asked.  
  
Renjun grinned.  
  
“If we were, I certainly wouldn’t be in my work clothes. And we’d be doing something a little classier than getting coffee.”  
  
Jaemin fiddled with his thumbs beneath the table, a shy smile worked its way onto his lips.  
  
“You’ve changed a lot, you know,” Renjun commented.  
  
Jaemin glanced up at at Renjun.  
  
“What do you mean? I haven’t changed.”  
  
The male across from him let out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a laugh.  
  
“A few years ago, if I had said a comment like that, your face would have been as red as a tomato.”  
  
So Renjun did remember. And if he wasn’t careful, the male would piece together just how different he was.  
  
  
Once Jaemin opened the big heavy door from the tunnels into the house, he was almost immediately bombarded by questions.  
  
“Why would you go out like that?!”  
  
“What did you do?!”  
  
“Does he know anything?!”  
  
“Why the meeting?!”  
  
Jaemin brushed them off as best he could, opting to walk past the questions and out of the kitchen, until of course, a small, but firm arm grabbed his elbow, tugging him back into the kitchen.  
  
“Jaemin’s friend is a cop,” Ten’s voice snarled.  
  
Jaemin’s knees locked in shock and surprise.  
  
“How do you-?”  
  
“I followed you. Now I understand why you didn’t want to dump the body near the station! You didn’t want your boyfriend to see you!”  
  
Jaemin shook his head rapidly.  
  
“No! I didn’t even know-”  
  
“Maybe Jaemin’s working for them!”  
  
Jaemin’s body shook. Why would anyone accuse him for that?! Let alone, Chenle!  
  
“No! I swear!”  
  
“Get out Jaemin.”  
  
Doyoung’s voice was snarled and low. A voice he was used to hearing, but never directed at him.  
  
His feet moved on their own, head ducked low, feet shuffling up the stairs to his room to await whatever doom was being decided upon him.  
  
Something like this had happened only once before. Jaemin had been in the vampire transition then to fully comprehend and understand what was going on. He did remember Yuta though. Bent over the trembling body of a male in their colors.  
  
Vaguely, he remembered the name. Taeil maybe?  
  
He’d obviously been someone special to Yuta. He’d never been the same since. That changed him into a ruthless, bloodthirsty killer.  
  
The door to his room flew open.  
  
Surely they hadn’t decided his fate already! It’d only been a few minutes!  
  
But when Jaemin caught Yuta’s eyes, he knew what he’d be forced to do. And it shattered him.  
  
  
Yuta’s arms locked around Jaemin, holding the younger in front of him as he was shoved through the dark catacombs, feet never making a sound.  
  
Jaemin struggled, a feeble attempt at getting away. And had it been anyone else, he would have succeeded.  
  
He and Yuta shared far too much in common.  
  
“You shouldn’t have gone. Then this wouldn’t have happened. But you are a fool,” Yuta hissed in his ear.  
  
If Jaemin possessed the ability to cry, he would be bawling. Instead, he was stuck, hands trembling, mind reeling, stomach hardening.  
  
Yuta shoved him through the familiar room with the cages. A room he visited almost on a nightly basis for his meals. Usually, the room had no affect on him. If he was particularly thirsty, this room brought him great joy. Now, all he felt was fear and hate.  
  
Renjun’s body was bruised badly. His arm was bent back in a way no arm should ever be. His left eye was blackening and puffy.  
  
Jaemin had hoped that at least he’d be passed out, that this could be just a little easier. But of course, this was the mafia. Great when no one had wronged them. Ruthless when someone had.  
  
Renjun’s eyes zeroed in on Jaemin. His one good eye widening then scrunching into betrayal.  
  
“I knew you were hiding something,” he hissed.  
  
Jaemin’s eyes cast to the floor, chest tightening in pain.  
  
“Well get to it. We don’t have all day.”  
  
Taeyong’s voice came as a shock. He expected Doyoung to be here. But not their usually soft-hearted leader.  
  
The cage opened and Jaemin was shoved inside. His eyes roved over Renjun with pity, fear, and sadness. Love and pain filling his chest.  
  
“I knew there was something different. I just didn’t know you were a killer.”  
  
The words pierced Jaemin’s unbeating heart.  
  
“Please don’t make me do this,” his words were a hoarse whisper.  
  
“Pathetic,” Ten’s voice muttered, stepping forward.  
  
He reached through the cage with a pocket knife and cut a large gash on Renjun’s arm, Renjun yelped out in pain.  
  
Blood beaded down Renjun’s arm. As soon as the smell hit Jaemin’s nose, his eyes glowed the familiar red.  
  
Renjun let out a strained laugh, eyes trained on Jaemin’s.  
  
“So much for our date,” he muttered.  
  
Jaemin got closer, knelt beside the male, staring at him hungrily now. Eyes bright red as the blood wafted to his nose.  
  
“I have always loved you,” he whispered, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to Renjun’s neck.  
  
Renjun sucked in a harsh breath of air. Jaemin could hear the males heart thudding in his ears.  
  
Jaemin grazed his teeth over Renjun’s vein, his brain muddled with the sounds of Renjun’s heart.  
  
He faintly heard the quiet squeak of the cage opening. Most likely a hungry Yuta coming to help Jaemin finish the job.  
  
But Jaemin had other plans.  
  
He waited for the door to open completely, and when it did, he snapped around, finding Haechan standing at the door, wide eyed. Jaemin’s mind was too addled to coherently see Haechan.  
  
He pushed his body into the elder, sending them both barreling into the floor.  
  
“Run Renjun!” He screamed, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Haechan’s neck, the other letting out a loud scream, thrashing around.  
  
He heard the cage rattle as feet scurried around him, attempting to yank him off Haechan, who’s blood pooled into his mouth deliciously.  
  
He didn’t get to indulge long though. Arms wrapped around him, encasing him against a chest as fangs bore into his own neck, ripping the flesh.  
  
“Get him out of here!” he heard Taeyong bellow somewhere close by.  
  
He assumed Doyoung and Hendery had carried Haechan out before Yuta attacked the young one too.  
  
“Shit! He got away!” Ten yelled angrily, stomping the ground before walking over and slamming his fist into Jaemin’s jaw.  
  
“You little traitor! You are not better than Yuta!” he screamed.  
  
The teeth in his neck retracted. Jaemin knew what that meant. He took one last breath, looking around the room calmly, relieved that Renjun had got away.  
  
“I can’t help that I loved him,” he whispered hoarsely.  
  
His body felt so very heavy. Venom trickled down the holes in his neck as he succumbed to the weight.  
  
  
Renjun perched right outside a window in the tomb. He hadn’t been able to go too far in his beaten state, but it was away, somewhere they’d never be able to get him.  
  
He watched with tearful eyes as Jaemin’s body was dropped callously to the floor, eyes wide but without movement. No breath entering his body.  
  
He watched as the body thinned, stomach sinking in on itself, ribs revealing themselves. Taking him back to the same state he’d been in before he was turned.  
  
And he realized it then.  
  
Renjun had gone to college because his parents could afford it. Jaemin’s family couldn’t afford food. He’d slowly starved to death.  
  
“Get him out of here,” the smallest of them all muttered, kicking Jaemin’s body and stomping away as the other vampire picked up the body.  
  
Renjun’s heart broke in two places. One side full of sadness and sorrow. The other full of pure hatred and anger.  
  
He would avenge Jaemin’s death. He wouldn’t stop until everyone in this Mafia house were dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on NCT Amino and was beta read by a member of the beta team on the amino, Ella.


End file.
